Darkness Unraveled
by Kismet2
Summary: Anakin makes a visit to Padme after he's turned to the Dark Side...


Disclaimer: I don't own Padme or Anakin (unfortunately). I'm just borrowing them for the moment. Everything belongs to the Great Flannelled One himself, George Lucas. So don't sue me please. I'm broke.  
  
Anakin Skywalker, apprentice to Darth Sidious, paced the streets of Coruscant, his mind tormented by conflicting thoughts. Since he'd left his wife and the Jedi order six months ago, he'd given over to the Dark Side, learning to use his rage, his fear, his hate to gain power. The very first lesson his new master had taught him was to give in to his desires, his deepest, darkest, most primal urges. And give in he had. To all but one. The one that now had him pacing the streets of the sleeping city late at night. His wife.  
  
Padme. He wanted her. Badly. So badly that he was hard now, just thinking about it. But she was a part of his past. A reminder of the world he'd left behind him, and the man he'd once been. He didn't know if he wanted to remember that man. Thinking about Padme, seeing her, touching her, would force him to do so. He snorted. As if she'd want anything to do with him now. He had made it clear to her where his loyalties stood before he left.  
  
And yet, his master had taught him that in order to fully embrace the Dark Side, he must embrace his desires. That he must take what he wanted. No qualms, no reservations, no conscience. Anakin's eyes flashed darkly as he made up his mind. He turned abruptly, striding now towards his intended destination. The apartment he had once shared with Padme. Yes, he would fulfill this craving within himself. He would take what he desired, and then he would leave. All else be damned.  
  
  
  
Padme Amidala Skywalker awoke with a start. She looked down to find herself on the couch. She'd cried herself to sleep there. Again. Padme sighed, disappointed with herself. After crying herself to sleep every night for the first three months, she'd promised herself she'd not do that again. And she hadn't. At least, until now. But today had been the six month anniversary. Six months to the day since he'd left her to join the Dark Side. Gods it hurt. The pain was just as bad now as it had been the day he left her. But he was gone, and that was a fact she had to deal with, her realistic-thinking mind told her. "I miss you love," she said aloud, rising to go to the bedroom. It wasn't until then that she noticed the familiar figure standing in the darkness of the doorway. Her heart leapt to her throat. He'd come back to her. "Anakin," Padme whispered, taking a step toward him.  
  
He remained still for a moment, then moved forward, revealing his face in the moonlight shining through the window. He spoke not a word, but his cold, haughty expression told Padme all she needed to know. This was not her Anakin. She looked into his cool blue eyes, hoping to see some remnant of the man she married. But the hunger and darkness she saw there shocked her. She stopped, her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
Like a predator to its prey, he advanced towards her, covering the distance in a few long strides to grab her shoulders. He pulled her flush up against him. Padme knew now why he had returned. She could feel his purpose pressed hard against her stomach.  
  
The defiant expression on her face was enough to send him over the edge. He picked her up by her waist, and walked across the floor to push her up against the wall, holding her there with his own body. She cried out, and a part of his mind cried out with her, telling him not to hurt her. He pushed the thought aside, with some effort. Keeping one arm at her waist, he threaded his other hand through her hair and roughly tilted her head back to expose her neck. Before she could make another sound, he began to devour her neck with furious, intense kisses. Starting right under her ear, he left a fiery trail down the column of her neck. It was then that he heard the soft mewling noises coming from low in her throat. He paused, eyes widening. Was she enjoying this? He pulled back to meet her eyes. The heavy-lidded look of desire he saw in them told him she was. He was still processing this when she moved forward, tipping her head up, and tried to meet his mouth with hers.  
  
Anakin turned his head away, angered. He wouldn't kiss her on the mouth. It was too personal. HE was in control here. This would be on his terms! He proved this by forcibly pressing her up against the wall again and shoving his knee between her legs. She gasped- in pleasure. "Anakin..unh..w-what are you doing?" she ground out.  
  
He placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her with a look. He slid his hands up under her top, grabbing her bra, then quickly sliding both top and bra off over her head. He stared at her exposed breasts, breathing heavily. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful and damn provocative she was. His erection pressed against his pants painfully. He needed to be in her. NOW. He grasped the waistband of her leggings and slid them down her legs. She cooperated by kicking them off.  
  
Padme then began fumbling with the fastenings of his pants, both of them groaning as she freed him from his confinement. Anakin lifted her onto his waist, her legs locking around him. Anakin could feel the dampness coming through her silk panties, the only barrier left now between him and where he most wanted to be. He pushed them aside and roughly thrust into her. Then the world stopped. Nothing else mattered, existed, except the woman whose brown eyes he was staring into. Anakin felt the Force now, stronger than he'd ever felt it in his life before. It wrapped around the two of them, binding them heart, body, and soul. He gave in completely, his fingers violently pressing into her hips, using his leverage against the wall to thrust into her again and again.  
  
He felt her orgasm come, pulsing around him. He roared out, slamming into her one last time, and then exploded. His legs gave and, still inside of her, he and Padme slid down the wall to rest on his knees on the floor.  
  
Padme slowly came back to herself to feel Anakin trembling in her arms. His face was buried in her shoulder. She stroked his back soothingly, reveling in the feeling of holding him again. Then, suddenly, he pulled back to meet her eyes. Without thinking, he bent forward, and kissed her gently, his tongue probing along her mouth. His kisses became more desperate, frantic and hungry. Soon, Anakin couldn't find his breath enough to kiss her anymore. Gasping, he broke the kiss to rest his head on her shoulder again. Soon after, she became aware of the wetness of his tears on her shoulder. She heard him mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again, like a mantra. "It's alright, love. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," she murmured to him.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he stilled. He flinched away, pulling out of her and standing up suddenly. "This was wrong. I shouldn't have come," he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than her. "I- I have to go back to my master now."  
  
But before he could walk away, she was standing in front of him, indignation and rage clad in nothing but white silk panties. She placed two small hands on his chest and shoved him back a couple of steps. "No. You listen to me, Anakin Skywalker. I am NOT letting you off that easy. You came back here tonight to fuck me. But it was more than that. I know you felt it, because I did. And I know you still love me. You've shoved it down deep inside somewhere, amid all that blackness and pain, until you don't even know who you are anymore. But I do. You're the man that I love. That I will always love. And I will NOT let you go this time. Stay with me. It's not to late for you," she finished, tears threatening to run over.  
  
He shook his head. "No," he said hoarsely, "No, you don't understand. I can't. There's nothing for me to hold on to."  
  
Padme shushed him, placing a finger over his full lips. "Then hold on to me." With those words, the walls he'd put up began to crumble. She took his hand, and began to walk backwards, pulling him to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, there you have it. What do you guys think? It was my first attempt at smut, so I hope you like it. It didn't turn out quite as I expected. I have an idea for a sequel in mind. Do ya'll want one? Let me know. 


End file.
